How to annoy the TT'S
by TTRenoventStone-Wilson
Summary: Ever wonder how you could annoy your fav TT hero or villain? Well me and my sister have the answers! We didn't copy anyone's fic but if theres already one sorry so no flames allowed!
1. Chapter 1:Annoyers start your ENGINES!

What's up its your favorite hyper girl Renovent and the sane smarty Rachel. We've been thinking a long while now on a new FanFic and I think we have a good one on our hands. If anyone had one before us we did NOT copy! Now sit back, pop open a cool soda, get your notebooks out, and enjoy the annoyment!!!!

_If there was no Slade, there would be no Teen Titans. If there's no Teen Titans, there would be no cartoons. If there's no cartoons, then no TV. If no TV, then no commercials. No commercials mean no sugary foods. No sugary foods means Renovent will go more insane!!!!! And I don't think the world is ready for THAT!!!_

_- Renovent talking to Rachel about the importance of Slade in the Teen Titans._

**Disclaimer:** I will own the Teen Titans someday but for now I do not. I own everything else though!

Lets annoy the heck out of Robin first!

* * *

**1.** Whenever he jumps or flies yell NananananananaBATMAN!!!! _(and really yell the batman part loudly)_

**2.** While he's talking to the team walk up to him, look at him up and down until he asks you what do you find so fascinating about him, and ask him traffic light much.

**3.** Ask him if he liked the way Slade held him on Apprentice pt2.

**4.** While he's fighting Slade sing EVERYBODY WAS KUNG-FU FIGHTING HIYA!!!!!

**5.** When the Teen Titans, Robin, and Slade is silent in that scene in Apprentice pt2, pullout a boom box with a crank that batman CD _(chipmunk version)_ and set the volume on maximum high.

**6.** Tell him Red X told you to tell him Starfire was GREAT last night over and over!

**7.** Before the Titans leave after Robin says move out, yell out TO THE BATMOBILE!!!

**8.** Paint the R-cycle pink and yellow.

**9.** Walk in the main room blasting Crank That Robin!!! _(I swear that's a real song)_

**10.** Call Robin a jerk and every time you say it tell him it's just a song.

**11.** Make his green tights into those old Speedos he use to wear.

**12.** Mess up Raven's room tell her that Robin did it.

**13.** Sing Toxic over and over.

**14.** After you apologize for wearing his uniform ask him where was is Batman boxers.

**15.** Mess up his room.

**16.** Throw a party in the tower and not tell or invite him. _(I know that was kind of mean but what can ya do)_

**17.** Tell him Red X is waaaaaay better looking than he is!

**18.** Mock him and when he looks at you look somewhere else super fast.

**19.** Make a slash with him, Slade, and Red X and show it to him after you put it on every fanfiction site.

**20.** Paint your mouth to make it look like a smile scar and ask him Why So Serious. _(Heath Ledger ROCKZ)_

**21.** Switch his clothes with Starfire's.

**22.** Crash his motorcycle into the tower.

**23.** Poke him constantly.

**24.** Put numerous Slade cardboard cut outs in his room while he's sleeping.

**25.** Make a forged pictures of him and Slade making out and give one to everyone including him.

**26.** Tell him his costume is very baka yaoi, tell him it's a Japanese compliment, and run away laughing before Starfire tells him what it means._ (it means Stupid homosexual)_

**27.** Run in the main room with his costume on and yell NANANANANANANABATMAN!!!!!!!

**28.** When he walks out of his room scare him with a Slade mask.

**29.** Put a Slade mask, with two eyeholes, on him while he's sleeping and quickly get him to the main room to the others.

* * *

Ok I think I did good on that one but can I know if no one tells me? So press the green button and leave your honest opinion^-^

Next up is Raven _(and we ALL know how she is east to annoy)_


	2. Chapter 2:OMG! A talking bird!

Okay my hyperness and my sister's smartness is back for more annoyment to the Teen Titans. Now we will do the easiest Titan to annoy RAVEN!!!

_Some of the smartest things come from dumb people. Take the Teen Titans producers for example, they're smart enough to make the coolest cartoon ever but dumb for canceling it._

_-Rachel after we found out Things Change would be the last episode ever._

**Disclaimer:** Our lawyers forced us to tell you we do not own the Teen Titans because they wouldn't win or get paid if we got sued.

Raven your up!!!

* * *

**1.** Go in her room.

**2.** Stare at her and when she asks you why all the staring, point at her and yell AHHH A TALKING RAVEN!!!!!

**3.** Switch her blue cloaks with pink cloaks.

**4.** Poke her arm nonstop.

**5.** Take all of the evanescence CD's and switch it with Hannah Montana and Britney Spears.

**6.** Sing toxic.

**7.** Drive a go-cart through the hallway her room is on.

**8.** Draw in her books that have black and white pictures.

**9.** Tell her every ending to each book she has not read all the way through.

**10.** Get BB to lend you his joke book and tell each one to her.

**11.** Go in her mind.

**12.** Sell pictures of her as a bunny to everyone including herself.

**13.** Replace her tea with super espresso laced coffee and have a video camera ready.

**14.** Take the video camera from 13 after you get Raven's first caffeine rush and put it on Youtube.

**15.** A few days after 14 show the team including Raven the 1 video in the US on Youtube: **Raven, remember, crack is whack!**

**16.** Give her a wet willy like Cyborg did on Detention and then tell her Cyborg made you do it.

**17.** Whenever she starts meditating blast Concentrate by. Xzibit. _(I swear this song is hers)_

**18.** While your doing 17 yell out that monk part.

**19.** Run in her room while she's meditating with a pilgrim costume on and yell BURN YE BE A WITCH!!!

**20.** Do 19 on Thanksgiving all day.

**21.** Show her a BB/Rae lemon rated M and video tape the reaction.

**22.** Show 21 to the Team for movie night.

**23.** Do the same 21 and 22 with Rob/Rae, Cy/Rae, and Slade/Rae.

**24.** Sue her for assault and hospital bills.

**25.** Tell her that The Joker from The Dark Night would be a good boyfriend for her.

**26**. Ask her how Slade was last night and run like the dickens before she understands what you meant.

**27.** Take her mirror to nevermore, go in it, and have a party with the other Raven's including my favorite one of them all RAGE!!!

**28.** After you do 27 when she comes in looking for you, ask rage kick her out.

**29.** Set a date up with her and that Goth boy on Sisters.

* * *

Ha we still got it! ^-^! Review and leave your comments or concerns!

The last one for tonight is Slade_ (this will be fun!)(*enter evil laugh*XDDD)_


	3. Chapter 3: Slade's sentence of anoyment

Our final one for the night because hay even insomniacs need to sleep! Speaking of insomniacs, we're gonna annoy the 2nd greatest one _(after me)_ of all SLADE!!!!

_What are you, AN INSOMNIAC!!! Who calls at 5 in the morning….._

_-Beast Boy Apprentice Pt1 when he had to wake up on Slade's call._

**Disclaimer:** If we owned the Teen Titans do you really think we'd be here? WELL DO YOU?! Didn't think so. Na we're playin we really do not own the Teen Titans.

Death row, next in line? Oh yes where we are Slade. Your punishment is D.B.A. _(death by annoyment)_

* * *

**1.** Replace his orange and black masks with a pink and black ones.

**2.** Ask him how Robin was last night and run immediately because Slade understands very quickly.

**3.** Tell him after Apprentice Pt2 his Bi-polar pills is running low again._ (I seen him go from being proud of Robin one second to growling and trying to punch him the other! It freaked me OUT!!!)_

**4.** Poke him in numerous places and say his name over and over. When he yells WHAT say hi and run off._ (got that one off of Family Guy)_

**5.** Call him a baka yaoi hintai and run for dear life. _(Stupid homosexual pervert)_

_6._ Sit in his "throne".

_7._ Draw on his mask while he sleeps, take a picture of it, and send it to everyone you see or know!

8. While he's preoccupied with his cameras light a lot of those firecrackers that sound like gunfire and put them in random places. Then get behind him and yell HIT THE DECK!! _(I think they are called Black Cat's)_

**9.** Show him a lot of rated M Rob/Slade Lemons and secretly video tape his reactions.

**10.** After you tape 9 upload it on Youtube and tell all the Titans and villains to see it.

**11.** Finally after a month show him the 1 video on Youtube: Evil meets Eviler!

**12.** Get Slade arrested for Child endangerment, Rape, abuse, assault, and for being a creepy evil S.O.B.!!!!

**13.** After 12 sue for pain, suffering, and hospital bills.

**14.** Call him Dr. Evil no matter how much he tells you to stop.

**15.** If you miraculously get to see him without his mask sing YO HO HO YO HO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!!!! _(Slade has a eye patch on his right eye)_

**16.** Let his fanboys in his hideout.

**17.** Throw a party with the boys on 16 in his hideout and let all the boys do "things" to him.

**18.** Send a picture of 17 to everyone including Slade.

**19.** Put a boom box on the floor and play I get knocked down by. Chumpawamba really loud. _(check it out it's a good song)_

**20.** Cut all of Slade's pants to Speedo sizes. _(that's torment for all)_

**21.** Change all of Slade's uniforms into bunny suits. _(that's cute)_

**22.** After 21 you see him in a bunny suit say AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW and give him a hug.

**23.** Constantly ask for money even if he gives you some.

**24.** Yell at him YOU EPIC FAIL OF A EVIL THING LEAVE BRITNEY SPEARS ALONE!!!!!

**25.** After 24 yell YOU EPIC FAIL OF CHILDBIRTH!!!

**26.** Set him up a date with Kitten!

**27.** Change his screensaver to a picture of him and Robin kissing!!!

**28.** Ask him why do he always target children and teenagers instead of adults.

**29.** After 26 call him Sladey-poo.

* * *

Somewhere there are 2 heroes and a villain plotting our untimely demises!!!! Please review so they won't hurt us!

**P.S.** Also please give us youe favorite TT hero or villain!!! We already have Robin, Raven, and Slade.


	4. Chapter 4:Weeeere baaaaack

WE'RE BAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!! Ya we know what you all are thinking but you can all blame the school and its workers but me and my sis Rachel are out on snow day so we decided to use this time wisely, update our stories, and eat as much sugar as possible^-^ !

Also thanks for the awesome reviewers, you know who you are! By popular vote our next victim is no other than our favorite redhead [_other than chucky_] KID FLASH!!!!

_You know, if I was on the Teen Titans there would be more episodes and Slade!!!! [OMFG!!!!] Ya I know, I'm awesome._

_-Renovent telling her sister about her importance in the Teen Titans._

**Disclaimer: **WE'RE NOT TYPING IT!!!!

**Raven: **Yes you will or else I'll use force.

**Us: **We do not own the Teen Titans or anything else older people own but the ideas are ours!!!! Happy now?

**Raven: **Yes.

**Us: **Ok then…………LETS GET IT ON!!!!!

* * *

**1. **Tell him Speedy Gonzales can beat him in a race. _(I don't think I spelled his name right but oh well)_

**2. **Dye his hair electric blue and tell him it's for speed. _(I did that to Rachel once. I still have scars)_

**3. **Like we do to all people POKE HIM SILLY!!!

**4. **Tell him that jinx was good last night and pray that your feet won't fail you then.

**5. **Play the first part of Act a Fool by. Ludacris over and over whenever he runs._(It's another Teen Titan certified song. Look it up!)_

**6. **Cut his jumpsuits into two piece bikinis.

**7. **Tell him The Flash is waaaaaaay cooler than him. _(Sorry if Rachel was harsh but it's true.) _

**8. **Whenever he runs near you trip him.

**9. **Paint a tunnel on a brick wall, tell him it's a shortcut, and LOL when he runs into it._(Gotta love the classics!)_

**10. **Make a kangaroo box him. _(????? Um……ya….RANDOM MUCH!!!! Yes.)_

**11. **Introduce him to a little site called…………..FANFICTION!!!!

**12. **After 11 direct him to a rated M Teen Titan yaoi story and have a video camera ready.

**13. **As we do with all reactions lets upload it to another little site called…………YOUTUBE!!!!!

**14. **After a few weeks show him the most watched youtube video out there called **Hero vs. Fanfiction!**

**15. **Sue him for pain, suffering, assault, attempted murder, threats, and all 30 hospital bills.

**16. **Ask him why his hair looks like lightning hit it.

**17. **Tell him that Mas and Minos can wipe the floor with him in raceing._(I think that's how you spell there names I guess)_

**18. **Ask him a very hard math question._(that annoys me too)_

**19. **After 18 make him explain the answer even if you just seen him do it._(my teacher's annoyness has rubbed on me!)_

**20. **After 19 make him do another one._(sorry about the teachingness my 6 days of no school got me going crazy)_

**21. **Put a kick me sign on jinx and tell her KF did it.

**22. **Do the Avenue Q song to him over and over.

**23. **Throw a snowball at him and say you thought his particles could go thru anything.

**24. **Make him very tired and beat him in a race.(he wouldn't live it down since I can run fast enough to save my life)

* * *

Sorry if we didn't put a lot of annoyness in this one KF is a pretty laid back guy and would probably laugh his head off if we did some of these to him. If you want another person on the list other than Robin, Raven, Slade, or KF tell us by pushing the review button below!!!

_-TTRenoventStone-Wilson _


End file.
